Hope's Paradise
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, AU. Seto takes Joey and Yugi to the Bahamas foir vacation, where Yugi meets the aquatic loving Yami! But there's more to Yami than meets the eye...
1. THE BEGINNING

"Hope's Paradise"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Yay! New YGO stuff!

Yami: NO WAY! I'M NOT PART OF ANY MORE SICK TWISTED PLOTS!

Sonic Remix: Calm down Yami, this is a nice fluffy story!

Yami: Yea, sure...TILL SOMEONE'S EYE GETS RIPPED OUT!

Yugi: I'm still seeing a psyciatist for that one.

Sonic Remix: TRUST me, boys. No one gets hurt. Would I lie?

Both: Yes.

Sonic Remix: Feh, you'll see.

-------------------------------------------

PART 1: THE BEGINNING

It was a day unlike any other. Joey and Seto had decided to take Yugi to the beach because he needed to get away from the city for a while. Yugi's always been a lonely person who longs for the relationship he sees in other people. At the moment, the three had arrived at the gorgious Atlantis Hotel on Paradise Island. Joey's jaw dropped. "Aren't these like the 1200 a night rooms!"

The blue eyed brunette merely smirked at the pup's reaction. "For the pair of you nothing is better than here. You rather say at some roach infested hotel?"

Joey was quick to wave it off. "This is good! This is good!" He looked around. "Wow, they got everything here...let's get check in so we can get our rooms! Then we can hit the beach!"

The small teen nodded slowly before chasing after the blond to the room they were assigned.

Joey dropped his suitcase and quickly claimed his room with Seto's, Yugi getting the other room, which has a view of the ocean with a small balcony.

Sighing he headed for the other room without complaint, knowing how the other two were together.

After a few minutes, Joey was a blur, heading for the bathroom to chgange into his swim trunks, jumping out afterword to grab some sunscreen.

Giggling the youngster went to change as well into his own trunks, followed by Seto.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Together they headed out for the beach, where the ocean was CLEAN, a BEAUTIFUL and clear aqua color. Perfect for swimming.

The youngster was quick to enter the water before the other two could join him.

Everything seemed so perfect as the waves lapped up. A fish even jumped out of the water near him.

Yugi easily occupied himself with the ocean, sometimes diving under the surface to hunt for shells.

Joey was tugging at the brunette, wanting him to come into the water. "Come on! Come on!"

Seto grumbled in annoyance as he was dragged into the water.

Joey then proceeded to glomp him and slpash around and play with him.

Sighing the brunette gave up trying to keep his cold attitude and smiled at his pup's antics.

After a while, Joey finally got tired enough to let Seto go get some sun so he could talk to Yugi alone. "So how's the water treatin ya?"

The said teen was easily floating on his back. "I'm loving it. How bout you?"

"It's awesome!" He looked Seto's direction before leaning in. "Need to ask a question. Wanna know what you think. And be honest."

Curious amythest eyes blinked, moving to look at his friend. "Think about what?"

He nodded towards Seto's direction. "...think he's gonna pop the big one...?"

Yugi blinked again now, glancing over at the brunette in thought. "No idea at all Joey. You know Seto, he only does things when he decides is the right time."

"Lesse...Bahamas, 1200 dollar rooms, gorgous backdrops, right mood..."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Joey, this is Seto. He won't do nothing but perfect for everything"

He pouted. "Guess that only means one thing...TREASURE HUNT AGAIN!" He scampered off to shore to sniff around Seto's sitting spot for any clues.

Laughing now the youngster watched as his friend looked around, Seto merely raising an eyebrow slightly.

Another wave washed through and lightly smacked across Yugi's back. Someone bumped into him when the wave hit. "Ow...oh...I apologize."

Surprised he turned around to see who had run into him.

Ruby red eyes gazed back at him in wonder. A teen, looking JUST like him, if a bit older, sat there in the water.

Surprise showed clearly on his face at what looked like a mirror image, amythest eyes wide.

His mouth moved for a bit before he found the voice to speak. "Hello..."

"Ummm... Hello..."

He gazed at him for a long time before he asked. "Oh...sorry...um...are you a tourist?"

Shyly he nodded at the question. "Yeah... Here with a pair of friends..."

He nodded and held his hand out. "Welcome to Paradise Island then. My name is Yami."

Hesitating slightly he shook the offered hand. "I'm Yugi."

"How long you here for?"

He blinked for a moment. "A week."

He nodded. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Th... Thanks..." Nervous now at being with the stranger that looked like him, he glanced over to see how the other two were doing.

Joey was just coming back with a beachball. "Hey Yug! I got the ball! Wanna-" Joey paused, staring at Yami. "-hey, who's the clone?"

"His name's Yami! And where did you find that?"

He grinned. "Take a guess." He tossed it. "Hey Yami, wanna join us?"

Yami smiled. "Only if Yugi doesn't mind..."

Thinking for a moment he smiled a bit. "I don't mind."

Joey whooped, and together they tossed the ball around. Joey sometimes sent it a good distance.

After awhile of having to swim after the ball the youth was betting tired. "I think I best get some rest on shore."

Yami looked at him for a bit before nodded. "Yes...I think I bevver get ready to head home as well."

Waving slightly he headed for the shore.

Yami waved before headed off. With Yugi's back turned, Joey was waving off Yami as well when he gasped. "Holy shit..."

Yugi turned around to look at his friend. "What?"

"I thought-" He rubbed his eyes to look again. "Nothing...think I got saltwater in my eyes."

Giggling he finally reached the shore and plopped down onto one of the towels.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was the next morning when Yugi and the others decided to take a tour of the nearby island, getting a look at the authentic village of the Bahamas and seeing the major port. Everyone was out in the street offering gifts to sell to the tourists.

Bright amythest eyes lit up as he looked at the many different gifts the sellers had to sell.

Down alongside the road, the port river flowed, and small boats were floating through, carrying new shipments like fruit and fish. Near one dock, Yugi could actually spot Yami in the water, helping to push a boat to a dock and helping to hand the supplies from it to the dockworkers.

A small smile showed on his face and waved, not really caring if he saw him or not.

Yami saw the wave out of the corner of his eye, turned, smiled, and waved back happily.

Giving a meep, he darted behind Joey. He hadn't excepted the other to wave back.

Joey looked behind him. "What's with you?"

Yugi looked up shyly at his friend at the question, making his eyes even larger.

"...why are you looking at me with those evil eyes?"

Amythest eyes blinked at that. "What evil eyes?"

"Your evilly large eyes."

He pouted now. "They are not!"

"Well just answer my orginal question then!"

"I didn't think he'd wave back..."

"Then why'd ya wave in the first place?"

The youth looked down. "I don't know..."

Joey thought before he smiled. "Oh just talk to him!"

Yugi actually looked scared at that and shook his head.

"Aww, why not?"

"Shy..."

"And what was yesterday's interaction called?"

"He bumped into me..."

"Uh huh. Listen, you wanna be alone all yer life?"

Slowly, Yugi shook his head.

"Then buck up and go say hi before I kick your tushy that way."

Large amythest eyes looked up at Joey fearfully now at that.

"I mean it."

Relucently the younster looked down at the ground and moved in the direction he had seen Yami.

Yami saw Yugi approaching and smiled swiming to rest his arms on the dock. "Hello again."

"Hi... Ummm... You work here?"

"I help out. I help a lot of people in the village, they appreciate it a lot."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at that. "Ever been to any of the cities?"

"Just the ones around the rivers and bays."

Nervous, Yugi couldn't find anything else to talk about

"Having a good time here?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the question. "Yeah... Its not like this back home."

"Really? What's your home like?"

Sighing silently, Yugi began to explain what home was like.

"Oh! Japan! I met some japanese tourists a few times. Most were from Tokyo. It sounds like an interesting country."

"Yeah, but then, any place you havn't been to is that way."

"So what do you like to do for fun?"

Yugi shifted slightly at the question. "Play games..."

"Really? What kind of games?"

"Mainly board games and card games..."

"Ah. Me, I like to go shell hunting. I also like to take pictures of sea creatures for marine biologists."

Amythest eyes blinked at that. "Really!"

Yami smiled. "Yep!"

"Wow... I wish I had that kind of life."

"You sound like you could use a new friend.."

Sighing, Yugi nodded sadly at that. "Yeah..."

Joey finally called to Yugi. "Time to go Yugi!"

Smiling at his friend, Yugi turned to say goodbye to Yami before bounding to the blond.

Yami called back. "Yugi, wait!"

Stopping, Yugi turned to look back at Yami.

Yami looked up at him. "Is there some place and time I can meet you later?"

"I... Umm... I donno..."

"Maybe at the beach later...?

"Ok..."

Yami smiled before gestering for Yugi to lean closer.

Confusion on his face, Yugi moved closer.

Yami spoke lowly in Yugi's ear. "I like you." Yami pecked Yugi's cheek before darting underwater.

The small teen was frozen on the stop, surprise showing clearly on his face.

Joey called to Yugi again. "Yugi! Come on!"

Blinking, he shook his head to clear it and raced after his friend.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"He... He said he liked me... And kissed my cheek..."

Joey tried to keep from snickering. "And?"

"He darted underwater..."

"AND?"

By now the youngster was blushing like crazy.

"Whaaaaat?"

The blush only increased now at that.

"WHAAAAAT?"

Totally embaressed now he ran on ahead.

Joey chuckled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later that afternoon, Yami was, in fact, waiting in the water along the beach, hoping Yugi would show.

The small teen was nervous before leaving the hotel to join him.

Yami waved happily to him when he saw him. "Yugi, hello!"

"Hello Yami." Smiling he swam out to meet him.

"Look at what I found for you!" Yami showed Yugi a Sand Dollar.

Amythest eyes widened in delight as he gently took ahold of the shell. "Where'd you find a whole one?"

"Found it while I was shell hunting earlier."

"Its lovely Yami! I've only found pieces of them on the beach..."

"Then I must insist that you keep it."

Yugi blinked now before looking at him. "Really?"

Yami grinned. "Absolutely."

Yugi couldn't help but smile happily. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. So, did you bring a ball today?"

Slowly he shook his head at the question. "I couldn't find it."

"That's okay, we can play other games."

"Like what?"

He smiled and tagged him. "You're it! He darted away pretty fast."

He blinked now in reaction before relizing what game it was and tried to catch him.

After a while, Yami was tagged, and took a while to be able to catch Yugi. The game was fun and actually took up a good chunk of the day. Sometimes they'd just stop and talk about things, laughing and having fun.

Sometimes Yugi would have to head to the beach to take a breather from swimming, wondering how Yami could swim all day like he was.

Finally came the time to part ways for the night. "You going to the village in the morning?"

Slowly he nodded at the question. "Yeah, Joey and Seto plan to watch a movie together."

He smiled. "I shall see you then, my friend." Suprisingly, he gave him a quick and gentle kiss on the lips before dissappearing underwater.

He gave a surprised meep at the kiss before hurrying out of the water, picking up the sand dollar before heading into the hotel.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joey was sitting in the hotel room watching TV by himself when Yugi came into the room. "Hey Yug."

Amythest eyes blinked. "Hey Joey, where'd Seto go?"

"No idea. I bet he's up to something REAL good..." He smirked, not resisting the next question. "How was yer date?"

Yugi's face went red. "It wasn't a date!"

"Did you decide a place to meet?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a date!"

"Did you decide a general TIME to meet?"

He shook his head at that. "Nope."

"Ah. Was he there waiting for you?"

Slowly he nodded that time.

"You two have fun together?"

Once again he nodded.

"Did he give you any gifts?"

"Only the sand dollar."

"Nice. Did he kiss you?"

The blush returned full force to his face.

Joey smirked. "It was a date."

"NO IT WASN'T!"

He snickered. "You keep telling yourself that and you'll never get a boyfriend."

Amythest eyes glared at him before retreating to his room.

Joey glanced up as Seto came in. "Ah, the guy that taught me about the 'How you know you're on a date' questions. I have a question, oh great love master..."

One eyebrow raised slightly as he glanced at the pup. "You may speak, pup."

"How many out of the 5 questions do you have to answer yes to before your meeting is considered a date?"

"One, why pup?"

Joey yelled to Yugi's room. "IT WAS A DATE!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

Joey held up 4 fingers to Seto with a smirk.

The brunette merely rolled his eyes before settling down beside the blonde with a box of chinese.

"Ooh!" He dug into the box before calling Yugi out for supper.

Grumbling slightly, he emerged from his room to eat.

And for an hour between bites- "Was."

"Was not!"

"Was."

"Not."

Joey held up 4 fingers. "You answered yes to 4 of the 5 questions."

"Don't care it wasn't a date."

He looked at Seto. "Hey Seto, can you guess the only question Yugi said no to?"

Blue eyes narrowed in thought for a moment. "Time."

Joey blinked. "How'd you guess?"

The brunette smirked. "I know him better than you think, mutt."

"But you know what that means, right?"

He merely nodded as he continued to eat.

"He said YES to the kiss question! THAT KISS QUESTION! If that doesn't spell D-A-T-E, then Yugi is in denial."

A small growl emerged from the youth before he up and left them, returning to his room.

Joey leaned on Seto. "So...you got any presents for me? Any...little...small...present?"

"Pup, sit and eat like a good boy."

He whimpered but did as he was told.

Seto smirked slightly now, he knew what Joey wanted but he wasn't ready to let him have it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day, Yugi was on his own as he wandered into the village where the docks were just as busy as usual.

Figuring that Yami would be helping with the boats again, he headed down there.

Yami was indeed helping, and he waved to Yugi early. "Yugi, hi!"

"Hi Yami!" Sitting down at the end of the docks, he set a small bag beside him.

"What's up?"

"Wanted to visit."

He grinned. "Glad to hear that! Have a good morning?"

Happily he nodded at the question. "Mhmm"

About that point, a woman in an explorer's uniform approached Yami. "Yami! Glad we found you! There's been a wreck that was found not too far off the coast, and we were wondering if you were interested in taking pictures."

Yami nodded. "Yes indeed! I think I know the one you speak of."

Amythest eyes blinked at that before looking down at Yami. "Can I come?"

Yami smiled. "Sure! I'd love that! OH, Chris, this is Yugi, my new friend."

Chris smiled and shook Yugi's hand. "OH! So you're the Yugi that Yami was talking about. I should of guessed from your looks!"

A blush formed on his face at hearing that, smiling at the thought of being able to go with Yami.

She started to say something else when she saw a boat coming down the river. Yami turned, saw it, and frowned. "Aw no...not today..."

Chris looked at Yami. "No problem. I'll stall Dr. Deadhead while you head for safety."

Yami nodded. Thanks." He looked at Yugi. "Meet me at the beach in 2 hours?"

Slowly he nodded, confusion as to why he wouldn't want to face the one guy on the boat.

Yami ducked underwater as Chris yelled to the boat. "HEY! Monague! Still chasing fairy tales?"

Amythest eyes blinked, looking up from where he sat on the dock to look in the direction of the boat.

Chris glared at the man standing on the boat. "Sides, I thought the Nassu Police barred you from coming around here again!"

Confused he looked up at her now. "Why was be barred?"

"Public disturbance and destruction of private property while attempting to kidnap someone." She glared at Montague.

"Kidnap... Someone...?"

There was a yell from the middle of the river. "HEY! Get this thing off me!"

Startled, Yugi looked in the direction of the yell. It sounded like Yami!

One of the smaller motorboats had netted Yami and was pulling him in towards the boat. "Someone help!"

"Yami!" Not really thinking, Yugi jumped into the water to help.

Yami was starting to really twist and fight now as he was starting to be pulled out of the water.

Yugi was swimming as fast as he could and started tugging at the net to try and free him.

One of the men rushed to pry Yugi away. A netted BEAUTIFUL black tail, swirled with unpatterned red lines, tried to swat at the man trying to pry Yugi off.

Amythest eyes went wide now, pausing for a moment before trying to get Yami loose again.

By this point, the fight had tangled the net so badly, Yami had trouble fighting. His mouth hung open now as he fought to get some air into his syetm.

"LET HIM GO!" Panicing now for his friend, he tugged hard at the net.

Hands suddenly added to help pull Yami away from the boat. Some of the natives, and those who were dressed like Chris, were working to get Yami away from those bad guys. The gills on the side of Yami's neck were fighting to swallow any water at all to breathe, his mouth working to suck in any air into his underdeveloped lungs.

Yugi's hands were sore from trying to get his friend free, scrambling to find a way to undo the net.

The group managed to pull the net away from the boat and tugged Yami into the water and towards the docks, where another crew dressed like Chris came in to help start cutting the net. "It's tangled in real good this time..."

The small teen pointed to a few select areas of the net to cut to get Yami released the fastest.

Yami opened his eyes again while their were working, holding completely still while they worked on freeing his body.

Finally getting the net cut, Yugi started to pull it away.

Yami floated upright and looked at everyone, who cheered for him. "Thank you everyone..."

Curious amythest eyes were looking at Yami now, as if he couldn't beleive what he had seen.

As the others shook Yami's hand and patted his back before leaving him be, he looked at Yugi with a shy smile and looked towards the water.

Nervous now, he swollowed a bit uneasily.

He frowned when he looked up and saw the look. That wasn't good. He sank low in the water, with only his eyes out of the water, though they were looking down as well.

"Ummm... We still going to the ship...?"

Yami lifted his head to speak. "If you want."

"Please...?"

Yami smiled softly. "Yes...I'd like that."

Yugi couldn't help but smile as well.

He leaned in a bit, his face coming closer to his.

Wide eyes only widened a bit further at how close they were.

His beutiful red eyes gazed into his before he placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

A surprised meep emerged in reaction at the kiss.

He looked at him, blushing, maybe even a bit scared, before he ducked underwater, leaving.

Startled, he looked around for his friend and remembered where they were to meet. 


	2. THE CHANGE

"Hope's Paradise"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: W00T! I'm back on schedule this week! I-

Yami and Yugi: ON WITH THE STORY!

Sonic Remix: O.o Are you guys feeling alright?

Yami: For once, I actually LIKE this story. Action, but not enough to TORTURE anyone.

Sonic Remix: Uh...you're welcome?

(ONCE AGAIN, YOU CAN FIND THE UNCUT VERSION AT YAMI-YUGI)

Reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - If you thought that was long, you'll LOVE this part.

amyrose300 - Glad you like it! Here's part 2!

TomTwins13 - Glad ya like it :D

-------------------------------------------

PART 2: THE CHANGE

Yami waited for Yugi's arrival a few hours later at the beach.

It didn't take long before the young teen finally joined him.

He smiled as he had some diving gear ready for Yugi. "Hello."

Amythest eyes looked at the diving gear with curiousity. "Ummm... How I use that?"

"Oh, I'll show you." He smiled and helped him to get it on and showed him how to use it.

Yugi was glad he was a fast learner, smiling softly at his friend for the help.

Yami took his hand and led him out towards the area where the wreck was.

Wide amythest eyes looked around quietly as he was led, adjusting to the suit.

Under the water, Yugi could see how fluid and beautifully Yami travelled through the water, his tail shimmering in the light that filtered through the water.

The small teen couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Yami being able to move like that.

He took him down to the wreck to explore it, taking pictures along the way.

The youth happily explored the ship, being carefull not to disturb anything as he did so.

They finally headed back out and to the surface to head back towards the beach.

A little tired of swiming, he allowed his look alike to tow him through the water.

They got back towards the shore, where Yami helped Yugi to sit upon a nice smooth rock. He then rested his head on the rock to watch Yugi with a smile.

Streching his legs a bit to get the forming cramps out of them, the youngster was shy once more, unable to figure out what to talk about.

Yami noticed him stretching his legs. "They starting to hurt?"

"A little... Swam too much.."

Yami nodded and took one in his hands and started to massage the calves of his legs.

He gave a meep of surprise at the action.

Yami smiled softly, fingers kneading gently yet deeply into the sore muscles to stimulate and relax them.

Slowly, he began to relase at the feeling, shifting slightly as tense muscles began to relax.

After Yami finished, he went back to resting his head on the rock, looking up at Yugi with a soft smile.

Yugi was defently feeling better now, amythest eyes half closed as he was starting to enjoy the feel of the sun.

Yami then pulled himself onto the rock, laying on his back to get some sun.

"Thank you for taking me out to the wreck, Yami."

"You're welcome Yugi." Yami closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open slightly so he could take in some deep breaths of air without rasping.

Relaxing, Yugi curled up beside him to enjoy the peace he felt out here.

Yami actually started to make a small noise when he felt Yugi close to him...like...a purr...

Figuring he was hearing things, Yugi settled down on the rock the best he could, amythest eyes closed now.

"This feels so nice..."

"Mmmm..." Yugi was nearly asleep already he felt so at peace.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, from the balcony of their room, Joey was watching through binoculars. He called to Seto as he watched. "I KNEW I wasn't seeing things Oh man, this is great! I'm glad he finally found someone!"

"Hmm?" Strolling over to the blond, Seto pulled the binoculars from the pup's hands to see for himself.

Seto could see the two boys sunning on the rock, with Yami curling closer to Yugi.

"I'm just glad for Yami. He's one of the main reasons I brought the two of you here."

"Yea, I thought Yugi...wait, back up up a second. Did you say you were glad for...YAMI?"

He smirked slightly at the other's reaction. "You heard right. I'm aware of Yugi's tendency to remain alone and figured if he met Yami he would come out of that. Yami's been here for years helping out the village yet always just him. He never had anyone of intrest."

"So this whole thing was mainly a set up to get them together?"

"In a way it was, Pup, but also to get you away from your father for awhile."

"Oh..." Joey put on a smile and grinned. "I'm glad for that. Glad to see-wait...you DO have an advanced plan, right?"

The brunette only hummed softly, pretending to not of heard the question.

"Seto...SETO!" He tried to chase after him.

Chuckling, he evaded easily. "Bad pup, don't make me leash you outside."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

About evening time, both Yugi and Yami were more wide awake, as Yami sat up to look at Yugi with a small smile. "Guess you have to go for the night, huh?"

Sadly he nodded at the question. "Yeah..."

He helped him to get off the rock and escort him as far towards the shore he could go, nearlt beaching himself. "I want to see you tommorrow. Most definitely."

Smiling softly he nodded. "Ok, same place as today?"

He nodded and gestered him to lean over.

Confusion on his face, he hestitated a bit before doing so.

He leaned up to gently kiss his lips.

Yugi meeped at the kiss, stumbling back with a wild blush on his face.

Yami blushed and ducked under the water.

Blinking for a few minutes the youngster finally started to head for the hotel.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inside, Joey was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with a disguntled look on his face. In his hands, he was sucking at a huge jawbreaker. This usually meant that Jeoy was overtalkative and he was given the jawbreaker to keep quiet. Joey called it an unfair solution to the fight.

Amythest eyes blinked at the sight of the jawbreaker before looking over at Seto. "I take it he hasn't learned to not speak?" The brunette merely smirked and nodded.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day, bright an early, Yugi was more than eager to get down to the village.

Carry a small bag of sandwiches with him, he hurried on down to the river.

Yami was bringing in a small net of crabs that were caught and handed it to the owner before looking at Yugi with a smile. "Yugi!"

Plopping down onto the end of the dock he smiled. "Hi Yami!"

He leaned on the dock with a smile. "It makes me happy to see you."

"I brought you some sandwiches."

"Really?" He looked happy at the thought.

Nodding happily, he opened the small bag and pulled out a pair of wrapped sandwiches.

"Mmm, they look so good."

Giggling, he handed one to him now after unwrapping it.

He eagerly took a bite and smiled. "Mmmm...it tastes so good...its been a while since I had a good sandwich."

A delighted smile showed on his face as he settled down to eat his own sandwich.

He finished his off neatly. "Thank you, I enjoyed that."

"Your welcome Yami. So what are you doing today?"

"Well I was thinking about hanging around the river today so I can show you the different parts from the city from where I see it."

Amythest eyes lit up happily. "I'd love that!"

He smiled. "I'll get you a boat ready then."

Clapping his hands happily, he settled down to wait.

He smiled and came up with a small boat a few minutes later and helped him to get in.

The youth was excited now, eager to see the place as Yami sees it.

Yami smiled and gently began to push the boat down the river. He pointed out all the places he knew by heart.

Wide amythest eyes looked around in wonder, he'd never seen the place by boat before.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

They got back by mid afternoon and Yami helped him out. "Could...could you come back tonight?"

He smiled and quietly nodded at the question. "Sure."

Yami smiled and gently kissed him.

This time Yugi squeeked at the kiss and blushed brightly.

Yami smiled and leaned his head on the dock, watching him.

Yugi continued to blush wildly for awhile. "Why do you keep kissing me...?"

He blushed deeply. "Cause I like you..."

The youngster shifted slightly at hearing that. "I... I think... I like you too.."

He smiled. "Really...?"

Slowly he nodded, still blushing wildly

He smiled again. "That makes me happy, to hear that."

Yugi fished around in the bag for a moment before pulling out a thin necklace made of round coral and pearls. "I ummm... I got this for you..."

He looked at it in awe. "Yugi...its beautiful!"

Again, he blushed at the compliment as he handed it to him.

He put it on right away and smiled softly, grasping his hand and squeezing it.

Face nearly crimson from blushing, he returned the squeeze.

He blushed softly and smiled, looking happy.

"I gotta go..."

"Okay...see you tonight..."

Nodding, he headed back to the hotel finally.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joey was sitting on the couch when he got back, sucking on another piece of candy. "Hi Yugi, how was the date?"

Yugi quickly started blushing at the question. "Eat your candy."

He snorted. "Did you see Seto ANYwhere? He's been missing all day."

Amythest eyes blinked at that. "I was with Yami the whole day."

He nodded. "Just wondering."

"Sorry Joey, havn't seen him at all..."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna wander around the resort. Maybe find a bar somewhere."

His face fell slightly at that. "I'd rather you stay here in case Seto comes back or calls..."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I know you and bars, Joey, you'll get drunk."

"You worry too much."

"I worry about my friends Joey, you know that."

He sighed. "Okay I'll stay. Eesh."

A happy smile lit up his face before giving his friend a hug. "Thanks"

He hugged him. "And what about you?"

"I plan to meet Yami tonight."

"Ah, another date. Heheh."

"Joey!" Once again red in the face he puffed himself up to make himself look more angry.

Joey just fell over laughing.

Growling, he pounced his friend, determed to tickle him to death.

He laughed harder and tried to tickle back in defense.

Squeeling, the small teen tried to escape now.

He eventually let go. "Go get ready and have fun."

Nodding, the youngster hurried up to get ready.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

That night, pretty blue lights lit up the walkway of the dock. A beautiful red rose sat on the end of the deck.

Amythest eyes blinked in surprise at the rose and knelt down to pick it up.

A head rose from the water, Yami, with a golden crown upon his forehead, gazed up at him with a smile. "Hello."

Yugi's eyes went wide at the sight of the crown. "How...?"

He blushed softly. "I wear it on special occasions..."

Still blinking, he blushed slightly as well now. "Thanks for the rose..."

He smiled. "Come into the boat, I'll take you some place special."

A bit nervous, he climbed into the boat, keeping ahold of the rose.

He took him down the river towards a study dock. A candlelit table awaited, along with a waiter with a smile.

Surprise showed clearly on the youngster's face at the table. Yami was having dinner with him?

The waiter smiled and helped Yugi out of the boat, and escorted him to his seat.

Blushing wildly again, he settled down on the seat, fegitting slightly.

The waiter and an assistant then helped Yami out of the water and into the other seat. They were then presented with menus.

Blinking he looked at the menu now, his mind blank as to what he wanted.

Yami made an older of shrimp and rice, and strawberry lemonade for a drink.

Hesitating slightly, he ordered the same as he couldn't decide.

The menus were taken and they were left alone, leaving Yami all smiles as he watched Yugi. His mouth opened a bit so he could breathe easier.

Face still red in a blush, the youngster watched his hands for the most part.

"What do you think of this so far?"

"Its wonderful, Yami. I wasn't expecting this at all."

He smiled. "I wanted to suprise you. I like spending time with you...it makes me happy and...and...I don't feel lonely."

A small blush resurfaced at hearing that. "I feel the same..."

He smiled, and took his hand, kissing it softly.

The blush flared up badly this time, feeling embarassed.

Finally the food was brought. It looked all so good.

Yugi's small face lit up at the sight of the food.

Yami smiled and thanked the waiter before starting to eat.

Slowly the youth dug into his meal after thanking the waiter.

Yami blushed after a moment and offered Yugi a forkful of his food with a smile.

Amythest eyes went wide before accepting the mouthful after a moment's hesitation, blushing wildly afterwards.

He smiled, his cheek red as well before finishing off their meal.

By then, the youngster was relaxed, content and full for now.

The waiter and assistant later helped Yami back into the water and Yugi into the boat, and waved goodbye to them.

Smiling happily, he returned the wave.

Yami thanked them before pushing the boat back down the river. "So how was that?"

"I loved it Yami, thank you!"

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Blushing, he became quiet, enjoying the boat ride.

He helped him back to the dock, then pulled himself up to sit on it with him.

Amythest eyes half closed, the youth watched the stars quietly.

Yami watched with him, wrapped an arm around him.

Glad for the comfort the other made him feel, he leaned against him.

Yami began to purr in content.

"I like this a lot..."

"I do too...I like you a lot as well..."

Falling quiet, the small teen allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the moment.

He leaned in, and layed a gentle kiss to his ear.

A faint purr actually emerged at that kiss.

A smile slowly spread across his face and he held Yugi closer, purring in happiness.

Yugi willingly allowed himself to be held, defently enjoying it.

They stayed together like that, and at one point actually falling asleep on the dock.

Mummering quietly in his sleep, the youth snuggled closer for warmth.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was when the sun started to rise that Yugi woke up to where he was.

Slowly he stirred, mummering in complaint a bit as a few aches made themselves known from not sleeping in a proper bed.

Yami stirred a bit, feeling achey and sore. His skin had dried out overnight and was starting to look a little flakey.

Waking up quickly, the youngster noticed the dried out look and knew it couldn't be healthy, slipping into the water to scoop some of the water onto the tail.

His tail flicked a bit at that, and he looked at him with slightly glazed eyes. "Good morning..."

"Morning Yami, you need to get back into the water."

"Okay...if you say so..." He struggled to move himself, looking a bit clumbsy as he just kind dropped into the water.

A squeek escaped, the small teen having gotten splashed in the progress.

He looked at him through half-opned glazed eyes, a silly smile spreading across his face at the funny scene.

Amythest eyes blinked before looking at him with a bit of worry, he didn't like the glazed look. "Yami?"

"Hmm...?"

"You alright?"

He nodded bit. "Yea."

"Your eyes look funny."

"Oh..."

Blushing slightly, he tried to get back up onto the dock.

Yami slowly helped him back up.

Dripping wet, the youth grumbled a bit about being wet so soon after waking.

Yami smiled a bit and kissed his lips gently to shut him up.

Giving a soft meep the youngster blushed again. "Yami!"

He smiled lovingly. "Yes...?"

"Ummm..." Blushing he couldn't remember what he was going to say.

He grinned and kissed him again for good measure.

Again he meeped in reaction to the kiss, nearly tumbling into the water again.

He helped keep him steady with a smile.

"I need to go... the others will be worried..." Not to mention in a few days they would have to head home.

He looked a bit sad. "Okay...when can I see you again?"

"How about later this afternoon?"

He smiled. "Okay."

Smiling in response, he got up and headed back to the hotel, holding onto the rose.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joey was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow the whole time and watching TV. Tired eyes looked up as Yugi came in. "You're back! Bout time!"

Amythet eyes looked at his friend in concern now. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Naw, was worried about ya. Yer usually not this late coming in."

He blushed slightly. "I fell asleep."

"Ah...what'd you do?"

Shy again he quietly explained his night.

He grinned. "Do you like him a whole lot?"

Slowly, he nodded at the question.

"How much? Be honest. Serious."

"A lot..."

"You...want to be with him all the time, don't you?"

Once again he nodded, though this time sadly.

He saw the sad nod and frowned. "Why don't you go get some rest, so you can see him later?"

"Okay..." Quietly he headed for his room and closed the door behind him quietly before curling up in the bed.

Joey growled when the door was closed. "SETO!" His voice was in a warning tone that was only reserved with the teen was truely upset with the other. When that happened, it was enough to worry even Seto himself.

The brunette poked his head out of the kitchen, having not heard the conversation. "What is it pup?"

He growled, lowly this time so only Seto can hear him. "You better have a long-term plan for this."

Blue eyes blinked for a moment before relizing he was talking about Yami and Yugi. "Don't worry pup, knowing Yami, he'll take care of the problem. I've been talking to him lately."

"AND?"

"You'll see."

He started to say something, thought, bit his lip, and looked more worried. "...he's not going back, is he..."

Seto merely shook his head at the question. "If Yami pulls his plan off, he won't."

He frowned and nodded, getting up to quietly head for their own bedroom in thought.

Sighing he called after him. "And don't tell him."

He looked back at him, biting his lower lip, being sighing in defeat, holding his hand out to get his 'silencer'.

Smirking he handed him one of the large jawbreakers.

He started to suck on it, mumbling about Seto not being fair again.

Chuckling he followed after him, sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

That afternoon, Yami was out on the beach, waiting on Yugi to show up. He was looking a LOT better from this morning.

The small teen was bounding happily across the sand in his swim trunks, waving happily at Yami before splashing into the water.

He smiled and actually gave him a big hug. "Hi."

"Hi Yami, you're feeling better I see."

He nodded, his eyes softening and gazing at him. "Yea."

A slow blush started forming on his cheeks. "I wish the week wasn't almost over with..."

"Yea..." He looked at the water now. There was something he so wanted to ask.

Floating in the water, the youngster looked down at the water as well.

He lifted a hand and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, biting his lower lip.

Slowly, sad amythest eyes looked up at him now.

"Yugi...I...um..."

"What is it?"

He sudenly grasped his hand, pulled him closer and kissed his lips, long but gently.

Yugi nearly jerked away at the sudden kiss before melting into it.

He melted into it as well, forgetting to pull away. He liked it that much.

Eventually though he had to pull away as the need to breathe flooded his mind.

He looked at him, a loving smile on his face. "I...I think..."

Slight confusion flickered through his eyes as he watched him.

He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Trembling slightly, he nestled into the hug slightly.

He held him for a long time before a sob erupted from him, a warm tear falling on his forehead.

A small whine emerged at the sound, the sob having caused him to start crying as well.

He sobbed and whispered. "I'm in love, Yugi..."

"I don't want to leave..."

He kissed his forehead and his lips despritely, needing him more than ever. "I want you to stay with me..."

Yugi sniffled now at hearing that. "But how...?"

"I...I have a vague idea...but...it only works...if you love me..."

Slowly large amythest eyes looked up at him now. "I do love you Yami, thats why I don't want to leave."

Yami leaned in and kissed him again, depeer than before.

Yugi closed his eyes at the kiss, wanting to enjoy while he could.

Yami pulled him closer, a tounge licking across his lips.

Willingly, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled closer, obedently opening his mouth.

The warm, wonderful tounge explored his mouth eagerly.

Moaning softly, he started suckling at the tounge.

Yami pulled him up onto the sunning rock, before gently pulling himself on top of him.

Yugi was panting slightly, trembling as he felt the other move on top of him.

He kissed again, before his mouth moved down to he neck softly.

Gasping softly, he squirmed a bit before tilting his head back, giving more room for him to work with.

His tail flipped a bit, beating gently against his bare feet as he snuggled closer, soft scales stroking against his legs.

The small teen arched his back a bit at the feeling, losing himself in the kissing.

Yami's head moved to gently suckle on his chest, hands starting to explore his body.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yami made a loud gasp and for the first time, Yugi heard a new noise emerge from his throat, like a beautiful singing. Yami came into his body.

The teen became limp from excuastion, listening to the singing.

Yami pulled out from his body and layed there, singing from his throat. After some time, Yugi was feeling a rather pleasant feeling course through his legs.

Mummering slightly the youngster shifted a bit to snuggle closer.

After some time, Yugi fell asleep. He woke when he felt...different...his mouth was open so he could breathe a bit better.

Yugi couldn't help but make a slight face at the feeling of something being different, a bit dizzy as well.

Ruby eyes opened to gaze at him with a soft smile.

"Dizzy..."

"It takes a bit to adjust." He gently kiss him. "Here...let me help you into the water...you'll start feeling better."

Confusion showed on his face at hearing that before deciding to look down at where most of the weird feeling was coming from.

A BEAUTIFUL, GORGIOUS blueish teal tail were now where his legs used to be.

Amythest eyes grew wide in disbelief at seeing a tail had replaced his legs.

He sliiped into the water, and held out his arms. "Come on..." He smiled softly.

Moving clumbsly as he was totally new to having a tail instead of legs, he allowed the other to help him into the water.

He embraced him and kissed his lips. "You can be with me forever now..."

Pure joy showed on his face now as it sunk in what having a tail meant, hugging Yami tightly now.

He smiled. "Take that good feeling, and let your body energize from it. Don't think, just feel...and you'll find yourself moving though the water like I can."

Yugi only mummered slightly where his head rested against the other's chest, for now not wanting to let go.

He smiled and began to sing again.

"Mmmm..." Amythest eyes closed in delight as he listened to him sing, the feeling of belonging here finally coming to him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Out at the hotel, Joey was sitting on the balcony, sighing, slightly depressed from the thought of never seeing his best friend like he normally would. But he perked up when he heard singing. "Seto?"

The blue eyed teen glanced up from the book he was reading before hearing the singing. "Looks like Yami did it."

"Did what?" He looked at him, somewhat in worry.

"Yugi's with Yami now, pup. That music you hear is meant for one singing to their mate."

He jumped to his feet, staring out towards the sea before his head bowed. "I'm...I'm real happy for him...I'm glad he finally has someone he can live the rets of his life with..."

The brunette moved up and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind, resting his chin on one shoulder. "Don't worry pup, once you finish your collage like you promised me I'll see to it that we come here often."

"I suppose-" There was a knock on the door.

Blue eyes blinked for a moment at the knock before moving to answer it.

There was a hotel official standing there with a folder. "Mr. Kaiba?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes?"

"We've had an incident come up that we can't really go into details over...but Mr. Stuart has decided to reconsider the deal and wants to sell."

He blinked again for a moment. "Mr. Stuart?"

He nodded. "Yes sir. We been able to clear the proposal with Nassu officials."

He couldn't help but smile at hearing that. "That is very good news."

He nodded. "If you wish to come downstairs about 9 o'clock tonight, we can possibly close out the deal before the end of the week."

"Sounds good to me."

He nodded. "Thank you, sir." He left the door. Joey peeked from the other room. "What's going on now?"

Seto smiled as he glanced over at him. "Just some business, pup."

"Business? On vacation? SETO!"

He chuckled softly at his reaction. "Don't worry, its mainly for Yugi's sake."

"Eh? Oh, like what?"

"One deal that went through was the purchase of a small protected cove south of here. I'm having a small team stationed there to provide any medical attetion incase Yugi or Yami ever become ill or injured."

"One deal? You make it sound like there's another..."

Smirking he nodded. "Thats right. One was to place the cove offlimits to everyone but the staff that will live in the cove, officers, and of course, all of Yugi's family and friends who wish to visit. Also, there will be a few teachers there to give both of them education of anything they need to learn. For Yugi, the life of the ocean and for Yami, technogoly."

He smiled. "That's great..."

He nibbled at an ear slightly before moving one hand out of sight, only to bring it back around with a small box.

He drew in a sharp breath in suprise. "Oh my god..."

"You've been looking for this havn't you pup?"

His eyes widen. "Oh my god..."

"Open it mutt."

"Oh my god, you shouldn't have!" He was grinning and started to open it, but what he saw nearly made him sick on the stomach. "Oh my god...you shouldn't have..."

Unable to help himself, he chuckled, picking up the jawbreaker with his fingers out of the box. "Open."

He jerked out of his embrace and looked at him. His eyes reflected that of real pain and heartbreak. There was a point of pushing things, and Seto had unwittingly pushed it a little too far this time. He spoke with quiet hurt. "That...wasn't funny..."

His eyes softened now before gently kissing the top of the other's forehead. "Sorry pup, guess I took it too far. Don't worry about it alright? You'll get what you're after soon enough."

He slowly pulled away. He was still hurt over the ordeal. "I need to be alone for a while..." Without giving Seto any time to respond he briskly walked to the door and left.

Seto sighed sadly, he hadn't excepted this reaction out of the blonde and sat down, fishing into his pocket for the real box.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile as the sun was setting, Yami was under the water, showing Yugi how to swim. He knew that once Yugi got it, it would just click.

It took a good hour for him to get it right, starting to swim with more grace than he did at first.

Yami grinned, swimming beside him, before reaching around and tapping his shoulder on the other side.

Amythest eyes blinked in confusion before slowing to a stop to look in the direction he felt the tap coming from.

Yami suddenly whisked away to engage in a frindly game of chase, darting a distance before looking back to smile at him.

Growling playfully as he regonized the trick he darted after him.

They both took off at breathtaking speeds, diving to deeper ocean to a beautiful coral reef.

The small teen gasped at the sight, coming to a full stop as he gazed at the reef.

Yami stopped a distance, looked back with a smile and waved for him to follow.

Slowly the awed youngster followed after him.

They continued to swim through, poking in and out of the reef, looking at the different neat creatures.

Spotting a pretty looking fish, he darter after it in a game of chase.

Yami eventually started to climb higher, grabbing Yugi's attention and waved for him to swim with him.

Amythest eyes blinked happily before swimming up after him.

He swam up really fast, leaping out of the water and diving back through, swimming through at incredible speeds.

Quietly he watched him for awhile before trying it himself, though no where near the speeds that Yami was going.

Yami eventually slowed himself down by circling around Yugi until his tail coiled around his.

Gentle eyes watched him quietly from where he floated, trembling slightly at the touch.

He smiled and kissed him softly.

Mummering happily he retuned the kiss, starting to tremble at the feel of Yami's tail wrapped around him, discovering his own tail was very sensitive.

He smiled and squeezed his tail a bit with his own.

Yugi gasped at the feeling, clutching at him now.

He smiled and nuzzled him, squeezing his tail again.

A faint moan escaped the youth, becoming aroused just from the attetion to his tail.

He nuzzled his neck and nipped at it playfully.

Panting by now, the aroused youth started to whine slightly in need.

He purred and started to softly sing. 


	3. THE UNION

"Hope's Paradise"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Bleh, I'm writing this and rushing to get to school. Mid-terms tonight in Interpersonal Communication

Yami: I'd fail that class. I'm not very social.

Sonic Remix: Which means I'm doomed.

Yugi: Don't talk to me about socialization.

Reviews:

i love athrun - Here's the new chapter!

Dre - Thanks

Yana5 - I KNOW! I got sick of the merboy stories being the tragic endings of the orginal Little Mermaid, or of Yami becoming human. I find this to be a refreshing change of pace.

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Glad ya like how its going so far

Hikari Skysong - Well read on to find out more!

amyrose300 - It's not over yet, but THIS is the last chapter.

-------------------------------------------

PART 3: THE UNION

About night time, Yugi and Yami had swam up to the surface for some air when they found Joey at the beach, skipping stones across the water.

Grinning happily, the small youth waved to his friend.

Joey looked at him, smiled slightly and waved back before skipping more stones.

Concerned for his friend, Yugi swam closer. "Joey? Whats wrong?"

Joey sniffled. "Seto...messin with my head..."

"He pulled another trick on you?"

He nodded. "Normally I'd grin and bear it...but this one was horridly mean."

The small teen frowned sadly now, already figuring out what kind of trick it was.

"He apologized...but it still hurt. How long is he gonna string me along like this? Its been 5 years man. And I don't care if he was rich or poor. I'd still say yes even if the ring was carved from wood and he lived in a cave, it wouldn't matter to me! At least I know he's committing his life to me. If its been five years and he's still unsure of committing...that scares me...it scares me a lot."

"Joey, I know he plans to marry you, I sometimes overhear him talking to himself about it."

"Well...I'm waiting...I'm still waiting...I'll wait till the end of our lives if I have to...I'm just scared, the longer he waits..."

"Trust me on this Joey, he WILL ask and I do beleive it will be soon."

"Maybe...but...the more I think about it...the more I realize that there's one thing more I have to do..."

Tilting his head slightly, Yugi looked at his friend in confusion. "Whats that?"

Joey shook his head. "Can't go into detail now...I'll explain when I do it."

Sighing, Yugi sank down most of the way into the water.

"You're lucky, Yugi..."

Confused, Yugi looked up at him. "How?"

"In a matter of days, you two went from total strangers to committing to be together for life."

A light blush surfaced onto Yugi's face at that. "But you've known Seto for years Joey and I've always been jealous."

Joey sighed. "Still...I have some planning to do. Seto's gone to a meeting tonight, which gives me plenty of time to plan."

"There anyway I can help?"

"Not this time, pal. This is something I gotta do on my own."

Disappointment showed on Yugi's face. "Oh... Ok..."

"Hey...be happy...you got someone you know will be there for the rest of your life."

"I know... But I won't get to spend as much time with you anymore Joey..."

Joey looked downcast. "I know...I want to stay...a lot..."

"You'll come visit, right?"

"You bet."

Once again a delighted smile lit up Yugi's face.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, at the hotel conference room, Seto was let into the room, where the business manager waited for him. "Greetings Mr. Kaiba, thank you for coming tonight."

Giving a curt bow of greetings, Seto settled down into the other chair. "Greetings to you as well."

"We have had discussions about the price you have offered, and we finally agreed to the amount you have proposed. Upon signing of the business contract below, we shall process this through the busniess beauro and alert the staff to the changes. By the end of the week, the Atlantis Resort shall officially be in your posession."

Nodding, Seto picked up the proposal papers, reading all of the text printed on it as well as the fine print. "That is excellent indeed. I am sure you are aware of the creature known as Yami?"

"Yes, he is a frtiend of the village, and therefore a friend of the citzens of Paradise Island."

"The reason I wish to complete the deal is for his sake, as well as a close friend of mine by the name of Yugi who, from the sound of it, is in love with Yami."

The manager nodded. "If it is in the name of Yami's interests, then we find this business deal an honorary one."

"I wish to protect him and Yugi as well. A personally selected staff will be moving in a week after the deal is sealed as well as personal tutors for the boys so that they knows of the other's world better."

The manager nodded again. "Your intentions are very noble."

Seto smiled softly. "I only wish what is best for my friends."

The manager agreed. "Well if you find the business to your satisfaction, we await for your signature."

Nodding, Seto pulled out his pen and signed the paperwork.

After that, they made copies of the signed paperwork and gave him the copies. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon."

"It is a pleasure working with you."

As Seto left the room, a girl assistant ran up and walked beside him. "Sir, we're getting the guest list made up for the cerimony now and we'll present it for your approval. Is there anyone you want on the list?"

Nodding, Seto rattled off the list of names that were all of Yugi's friends and his grandfather.

She nodded. "Have you decided on the color theme? two black, two white, one black and one white, or what...?"

He frowned slightly in thought. "Make one black and the other white."

She nodded. "Any kind of cake in particular?"

Seto smiled now at the question. "How about a simple white cake?"

"Yes sir. Anything else? I know you mentioned you wanted it at the beach..."

"Yes. Two of the guests are local residents here, one being Yami and the other is Yugi who's staying here with him. I would like it if there was a spot made where they can sit and enjoy themselves without drying out."

"There's a cove area with a waterfall. The spray from that should keep them nice and moist."

"Not to mention make a pictureque background for the photos."

He nodded his acceptence to the suggestion. "Sounds good to me."

"Anything else?"

"Make sure there are no jawbreakers in the candy dish for the children."

She blink but nodded. "Yes sir."

Nodding, he dismissed her. He was hoping to surprise the blonde.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joey didn't come back to the hotel all night, but a note was pinned on the pillow the next morning.

Blinking in confusion, Seto picked up the note to read.

'Meet at the docks in the village when you get this. -LEAVE YOUR WALLET BEHIND-'

Chuckling softly, Seto pocketed the note and set his wallet down on the stand before leaving the hotel, locking up behind him before heading for the docks.

Joey was standing the docks when he got there, watching the river with a look of longing in his eyes.

Quietly, Seto moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around the pup, resting his chin on one shoulder. "Missed you pup, where were you all night?"

"Been doing a lot of thinking..." He looked at him. "For 5 years, you'vbe done everything for me. Now its my turn. I want to take YOU on a date, do things for YOU for a change."

A small smile tugged at Seto's lips now before nibbling slightly at an ear. "I would love that very much, pup."

Joey leaned into him a bit before walking down the street with him, looking at the different crafts, and walking along the beach and seeing the sites for once. It was simple, beautiful, romantic...and it didn't require money to do.

The brunette remained quiet for the most part, allowing Joey to have his way.

The most suprising part of the day came at the end, when they went back to their room and Joey actually COOKED dinner. In fact, there was never a day that Seto been around Joey when he cooked, they had always gone out to eat.

"When did you learn to cook pup?"

"I always have. But you always took me out to fancy resturants, you never gave me a chance. Heads up." He came in with the pot and glomp a big helping of rice into his plate. "This was inspired by a winning combination that Yugi told me about." He added shrimp to the rice, and poured a glass of strawberry wine.

An eyebrow raised in surprise at the dish before smiling softly. "It looks wonderful, pup."

"Well dig in!" He fixed up his plate before setting the pot on the stove and sitting down in his chair.

Smiling, Seto nodded and eagerly enjoyed his meal.

Joey smiled as he ate it. The taste of the meal was plesantly different from the normal resturant food he had pretty much lived on.

"This is excellent, pup. You're done a wonderful job."

Joey blushed. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"You know, maybe we should eat in more often..."

Joey blushed again. "That'd be great."

Smiling, he remained quiet as he continued to eat.

"I wanted to show how much I love you, show you how we're able to share that love without needing money involved. Granted, it IS a nice perk, but I don't care about it, I only care about you."

Collecting the now empty dishes, he gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek before going into the kitching to wash them. "I know, just figured you'd perfer an easier lifestyle than what your father did."

"I know...I think it was fate that wanted us together...I mean think about it...we met at the school. The school normally reserved for people who can afford it. Yugi and me had won special scholarship to get there."

He nodded as he listened quietly.

"Yugi and me had gotten into some trouble with some of those snot-nosed brats that were trying to weed us out just cause we didn't afford lunch every day. But you came in that day and protected us..."

"I perfer that those who try to learn be given that chance, not thrown out."

"I'm glad we were able to make a friend. Things just clicked from there..." He stood and leaned into him with a sigh.

Arms wrapped around Joey now. "And I called you a mutt even back then as you reminded me of a blonde puppy."

"Yea...I was a little insulted at first but I got used to it..."

Seto couldn't help but smirk. "No one messes with the pup and not face its master."

Joey nuzzled into his chest and sighed. "I definitely missed you last night."

"I know, I missed you too."

"So...now what do you want to do...?"

"How about we sit down and watch a movie together?"

Joey nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Smiling, Seto fixed up a bowl of popcorn before heading to the couch.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the end of the movie, the phone rang.

Blinking, the brunette automatically reached over to the phone to answer. "Seto Kiaba here."

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to let you know that we got most things arranged, but there's still one vital piece of information we're missing."

Seto blinked once more. "And that is?"

"What date are we setting for?"

Seto glanced at the calendar for a moment. "Tomorrow."

There was a pause before- "-uh...yes sir!"

Chuckling, Seto let her get back to work and hung the phone up.

Joey snuggled closer. "More business?"

"Mmmm... A surprise."

"Oh goodie. Sugar or chocolate filled?"

Chuckling, Seto silenced him with a kiss.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day, Yami was sititng perched up on a rock with Yugi next to him. Nearby, the spray from the waterfall kept them nice and moist. "Lemme get this straight...we're having a wedding, and the only person who DOESN'T know it yet is Joey?"

Giggling, Yugi nodded happily at the question. "Yup! Its a surprise."

"Wow...wish I thought of it." He grinned and winked to Yugi.

Smiling happily, Yugi snuggled closer.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

By this time, Joey was sucking on a soda from a can and following Seto down the beach. "So where we off to today?"

"You'll see, I decided that a walk on the beach would be good for both of us."

Joey grasped his hand and shared his soda. "I'd like that very much."

Smiling softly, Seto lead the blond towards where he had everything set up, moving so that he wouldn't see anything of it untill they rounded around a cliff.

Joey was in high spirits, nearly skipping along.

"Pup, I need you to close your eyes for a moment."

Joey did so. "Don't stick anything under my nose again, I just had a soda and I don't wanna spew again."

Chuckling, Seto promised, leading him around the cliff to the center of where everything is. "Alright, you can open them."

Joey opened them, looking around in shock. "What's all this...wha...hey, what's everyone doing here?"

Smirking, Seto brought out the real box. "I do beleive this is what you've really been searching for."

"Oh good, I was starting to get hun-"

Slowly, Seto opened the small box, revealing the gold band.

"...oh my god...OH MY GOD..."

"Joey, will you marry me here, with friends and family watching?"

Joey covered his mouth to muffle the scream he wanted to let out in excitement. With tears coming out, he nodded very eagerly, while saying all the while. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-"

"Pup... Don't make me get the jawbreaker again..." Smiling softly he kissed him

There were loud cheers and whistles from the others, and asistants came up to get the two into dressing for their suits.

Grinning, Seto lead the shocked blonde to the dressing tents.

Pretty soon the wedding was on, and before anyone knew it, the kiss tied the two together forever, leaving everyone to cheer loudly for them.

Yugi, for the most part, was curled up quietly against Yami. He was glad for his friend.

During the reception party, the phone for the assistant rang and she called to have everyone quiet for a moment so she could have Seto's attention. "SIR!"

Blue eyes looked up from where he was before moving towards her. "Yes?"

"That was Mr. Stuart on the line. First of all he sends you best wishes on a happy wedding..."

Seto nodded quietly, figuring something else was on her mind about the call.

"Second, he sends his congratulations. The Business Beaurou has processed the business deal. You are now officially the owner of the Atlantis Resort." Joey stared at Seto. "WHAT!"

Blue eyes looked over at him. "The village here are very much familier with Yami and I figured it would be easiest if the resort focuses on them."

"That...that's amazing..."

"I told you I was doing this for my friends."

Joey nuzzled him. Yami was looking more and more happy and nuzzled Yugi softly.

Purring softly, the smaller teen snuggled into the other's arms happily.

Eventually came the time for Yugi and Yami to depart and they met with Seto and Joey for the last time. "Guess this is where we part our ways for now, isn't it?"

Amythest eyes were dimmed and sad as he hugged his friends. "I wish you two could stay... But I know you can't..."

Joey hugged back and smiled. "Don't worry Yug...summer's coming up and Seto promised we can spend the entire summer here."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "You two take care alright? And Yami, if I find out that Yugi's been hurt because of you..."

"Please. You think I'm gonna do the unthinkable?"

"I'm only looking after him."

"I know. Don't you worry, he's in the best of loving care."

Reassured he nodded.

They waved to the couple on land before slowly swimming out to sea. Joey nuzzled Seto softly as they waved back.

"Come on pup, its time to go..."

He nodded and headed back for the hotel, but not before looking at the sea one last time. "Suddenly, summer can't come soon enough..."

Gentle he kissed the other's ear. "I know..."

THE END

Next Week: Sapphire Immortality - A Sonadow story. Sonic, who has been fighting the war against slavery, wakes up to a distant futyre where HE is a slave! 


End file.
